


I'm Serious!!

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Jongdae is oblivious af, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Manager Kim Jongdae | Chen, Non-Linear Narrative, Oblivious, Out of Order, Pining, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Songfic, Songwriter Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Baekhyun has said the three magic words many times. But Jongdae doesn't seem to get it.Inspired by DAY6 - I'm Serious!Written for Tinysparks Round 7: Out of Order
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 33
Kudos: 61
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	I'm Serious!!

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder: This fic is not written in a linear narrative.
> 
> Please read all the way, don't jump to the bottom author's notes until you finish reading. 
> 
> Enjoy~~  
>   
>   
> 

Byun Baekhyun has a secret. It’s his relationship with his manager Jongdae.

Jongdae may not be very expressive about it but nevertheless.

“Thank you.”

"Jongdae-ya, I love you!!"

~~~

“Yah, Jongdae-ya.” Baekhyun pouts. “You are so oblivious.”

“What??”

“I really have feelings for you. To be honest, ever since three years ago.” 

“I thought – every time you say “Jongdae-ya, I love you” it’s because you’re giddy, or you just wanted me to pamper you, to do something for you.”

Baekhyun can see the blush on Jongdae’s cheeks. 

“If I'm a star, then you are my sky. When you are around, you make my shine visible to everybody. I can't do anything without you around. You know, stars are always in the sky. We belong together.” Baekhyun doesn’t know where that poetic stuff came from, he just said what’s in his heart. 

Jongdae chews his lips, contemplating. “You are my best friend. I like you, I care about you a lot and I support you in everything. But Baekhyun-ah, you are a star. I have to make sure you’re always shining bright for everybody.”

“So, what’s your answer? How do you feel about me? I promise I will stop if you don’t like it.”

A silence.

“Jongdae, I don’t care. No one else needs to know, just you and me.” 

“You know how the agency’s rules about dating, right… We can’t–”

“I’m serious. I’m freaking serious.” 

Jongdae studies Baekhyun, his eyes, his expression. ”You’re serious about this,” he replies, more like a question than a statement. 

“Kim Jongdae, I’m really in love with you,” Baekhyun announces. “Please do something to my heart, that is only growing more and more fond of you.” 

“Baek...”

At this point, it’s all or nothing. Baekhyun holds Jongdae’s shoulders so they are facing each other. “Are you gonna keep acting oblivious? Just laugh it off? Is this what you’re gonna do every time?”

As expected, Jongdae laughs and waves it off. “C’mon Baekhyun-ah, how many times have you told me that? I’m not buying it.” 

Baekhyun tries again. “Jongdae. I’m in love with you.”

A sigh escapes Baekhyun's lips. Is this going to work?

Seeing Baekhyun this quiet bothers Jongdae. "What is it Baekhyun-ah? Tell me." 

"Jongdae-ya, I have something to tell you." 

_“I’m serious  
_ _My eyes say that I like you  
_ _Why don’t you feel it?  
_ _My face is so obvious.”_

 _"Because of you  
I’m just burning up  
_ _I gave you so many hints  
_ _So you can notice  
_ _But you don’t_  
_Why don’t you know?  
_ _I really only have you."_

"Please listen to it," Baekhyun pleads, flashing his potent puppy eyes. Jongdae hums along to the melody of the song playing. "Mmm, it's a nice song."

~~~

Chanyeol doesn't like seeing his usually-bubbly friend Baekhyun dejected and in a slump like this. "I may have an idea. Let me help you."

"Well… that too… but..." Baekhyun looks crestfallen. "What if… One day Jongdae finds someone he is interested in and leaves me? He has been with me since debut, I can't do anything without him. And I like him very much." 

"Are you jealous that your fans talk about him and not you?"

"I kid you not, a fan gave Jongdae a gift! For Jongdae and not me! I stalked on Twitter, and they talked about "that cute Baekhyun manager" many times. Jongdae never updates his Instagram and probably forgot about it, but he has so many followers. "If we can't get Baekhyun because he's an idol, maybe we have a chance with his manager." My fans said that, Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun sulks. "And I don't like it." 

Chanyeol only nods. 

Baekhyun looks up at the songwriter who is also one of his closest friends. "You know my trip to Japan for the concert a week ago?" 

"Hey," Chanyeol pats Baekhyun's shoulder consolingly. "What's wrong?"

It gives Baekhyun a little hope, but "It doesn't mean anything if he doesn't say it back." 

"I don't think that's the case. You know... You can be so fucking annoying, obnoxious, and unbearable at times–" Chanyeol grunts when Baekhyun suddenly kicks his shin. "– no offense. But Jongdae still stays to be your manager for three years. He really did a lot for you. I swear, it’s because he loves you too. If I were your manager, I would quit after a day." 

"I tried so many times." Baekhyun sighs, quenching his thirst after singing over and over again. He thinks back of the times he ordered Jongdae around just for fun, when he hinted and teased Jongdae, and during a more heartfelt talk in the car after schedule. "But he always brushes me off! I don't know if he is dense-dense or he just doesn't feel the same way." 

"Why don't you confess to Jongdae that you love him, Baek?" Chanyeol asks once they finish recording the song. "Your crush to him is so freaking obvious, I think even idiots can see it."

~~~

Baekhyun can't say anything. Although he’s pouting, he does as Jongdae ordered. He can’t say no to Jongdae after all. 

Even when he is stern and serious, Jongdae still looks beautiful. 

"I knowww, but Chanyeol can't spend all his time waiting for us. Come on. You are on a tight schedule, Baek, get out of the car. Your comeback is soon so don't make me drag your lazy ass to the recording studio."

Baekhyun wants to scream. "But I wanna~ spend~ time~ with~you!" 

"I know. Now, can you get yourself moving?"

"Jongdae-ya, I love you!!"

Byun Baekhyun has a predicament. It's not about the lack of sleep and fatigue from hours of recording, various schedules, shoots, concerts, and fan meetings. It's not about popularity and fans that can be crazy and overbearing at times. It's about his feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, try reading from bottom to top 😄  
>   
> The title and the fic are based on DAY6's I'm Serious! lyrics. Also, inspired by that time when EXO has a cute manager that garnered attention. 
> 
> When the theme "out of order" was announced, I was inspired by the [Pretty Ugly poem](https://www.goodthingsguy.com/opinion/pretty-ugly-poem/) which could be read both ways, so I tried writing the fic the same way. This fic would lead to two different endings: a frustrating ending if read from top to bottom or a happy ending if read from bottom to top. 
> 
> Thank you my friends for being my test readers and the feedbacks~ Also thank you dear mods! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think~ Please leave kudos and comments~  
>   
> 


End file.
